Under conventional approaches, a document may be stored in a database and be accessible for viewing and/or editing. Content of a document may be defined based on stateless information (e.g., stateless assets, such as images, that do not change between versions of the document) and/or state information (e.g., different operational transforms being applied to one or more portions of different versions of the document). Restricting content of the document to stateless information may limit the flexibility and versatility of the document. For example, restricting content of the document to images may require changes in the actual images used for the document (e.g., uploading different images) to change the content of the document. Using state information to define content of the document may provide for more flexible/versatile content changes. For example, operational transforms being applied to the document may be changed (e.g., adding, removing, and/or modifying one or more operations) to change the content of the document.
However, using state information to define content of the document may result in mismatch between different copies of the document based on a mismatch in state information. For example, changes in state information may not be propagated to different locations (e.g., databases, servers) at which copies of the document are stored, and the content of the document may be different based on the location from which the copy of the document is accessed. Providing clients in different locations with access to up-to-date state information for the documents may be desirable for a number of reasons. For example, providing up-to-date state information can enable a live view of the document (e.g., view updated version of document) and collaboration using the same version of the document by clients in different locations. Further, providing up-to-date state information can enable views of the same version of the document through different computing devices/at different times.